The Moulin Rouge: Alternate Ending
by BlackDracoGothStar09
Summary: Well Christian learns of something from Satine before she dies. i hope you like it, cause i enjoyed writing it. please review-me thanks to krissy to being a great beta!


Disclaimer: I don't own The Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine, Marie, and Harold. :sighs wishing that I did: But I do own Baby Christian so back off!!! ok that was just weird. He he  
  
  
  
The Moulin Rouge: Alternate Ending  
  
"Yes I will love you, until my dying day!" The red velvet closed dramatically as the final number of the performance was finished. The Moulin Rouge was full of cheers and cries from the audience, proclaiming Satine's name.  
  
"Stand by for curtain call!" shouted the manger of the production. Pedals fell around the actors and dancers in the colors of love and passion. The pedals would brush against them like satin, engulfing the stage.  
  
Christian and Satine looked like jewels, sparkling as they embraced one another; planting butterfly kisses on each other. He held her as if he hadn't held her in years. They were both so happy to be near each other, to just feel the warmth that vibrated off their bodies. To feel each other's skin, and to softly kiss the exposed pink flesh was more than enough comfort for the both of them.  
  
Satine pulled away feeling faint. Her vision blurred a little and then came back into focus, but a faint pain in her stomach made her feel a little worried. She motioned to Christian that she needed to sit down.  
  
Christian smiled sweetly at her and nodded. He skillfully intertwined his fingers with hers and gently pulled her across the floor towards a chair that was at the back of the stage.  
  
Satine suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot inside of her as if someone had just stabbed her with a cold sharp dagger. Her mind was rushing with the question of what was happening to her. Her vision was going crazy, and she couldn't see the things around her anymore.  
  
Everything thing seemed to just swirl around her and she couldn't see Christian's face. She sucked in a large breath trying to breath, but the pain was just too much for her. She collapsed to the ground, sending Christian into a world of panic.  
  
"Satine! Satine! What's the matter? Darling! Satine! Darling! What's the matter? What is it?" Christian's head was swirling as Satine lay in his arms pale and cold. Her lips were painted light blue in the light, and the rosy glow from her cheek was replaced by running black eyeliner.  
  
She no longer looked radiated, but like a sorrowful child waking up from a bad dream. The bad thing was that this wasn't a dream that someone could wake up from this was reality.  
  
She jerked violently coughing into Christian's crisp white shirt. Her swear was mixed with her tears when she pulled away form the warmth of his body. She shuddered with every elaborate breath trying to gaze into her lover's eyes, but the pain was too much, and she could only see so much at the moment. Her body lurched backward almost out of Christian's grip for another violent coughing fit.  
  
When the fit was over her eyes looked around wildly looking for help. Blood slid down her mouth slowly leaving a trail of red. Christian caught it before it could go any further. He looked at his finger and thumb that were now stained with Satine's thick crimson blood. His eyes were wide in surprise and troubled.  
  
"Somebody get some help!!" He screamed as the actors and dancer gathered around them. Their costumes shined off the light in their direction, making a silvery halo float all around Christian and Satine. The dancers and actors looked upon them like they were saints of love; truly beautiful in any sense, but yet painfully sad in the face death.  
  
"Fetch the doctor!" Harold shouted frantically to manager, not knowing whether or not the doctor would come in time to save his poor little strawberry. He wished he could do more than just stand around and wait for something he was hoping that would never come.  
  
"I'm sorry Christian. I'm…I'm dying", Satine said weakly.  
  
"No, it's going to be alright. You're going to be all right." Christian managed to get out what he was trying to say with some difficulty before salty tears slid down his smooth face.  
  
"I love you", he said. She smiled at him with all of her strength that she could muster up. He pulled her close to him so that their bodies were as one. Satine's breaths were coming shorter and her sight was getting cloudy once more.  
  
"Christian I need to tell you something." Satine pulled away from Christian's body, making her feel unsafe without the warmth of his body. Satine looked deeply into Christian's eyes and saw terror, worry, and sadness. She just couldn't stand him looking so upset and sad, but she had to tell him before her time was up.  
  
"Christian you're a father", Satine said with difficulty. She tried to steady her breathing for the next few words.  
  
"I got pregnant with a wonderful baby boy." Christian was shocked to hear the news of his apparent child. His mind was racing with questions, and with worry. He was trying to focus on Satine, but still couldn't help but think of where the baby was at the moment.  
  
Satine went in to another coughing fit, sputtering up blood on Christian's angelic looking shirt. With another sharp breath she spoke softly, unable to really speak aloud because of the pain that was still pounding in her chest.  
  
"I wore a robe to hide my pregnancy. If the duke were to have found out he would've killed you." Satine choked out the words out of the fear that still lingered in her heart to have Christian die.  
  
"But Satine why didn't you tell me?" Christian felt distraught about the whole issue, but was happy about the child.  
  
"Because, I wanted…to keep you safe. I…gave birth to Christian yesterday…and Marie helped me with him. He is in my dressing room at the moment." Satine looked at Marie and smiled. Her expression on her face telling her that everything would be all right, but Satine knew that things wouldn't be all right. She was dying and she couldn't stand to be without her true love.  
  
She looked back at Christian struggling to sit up more, but Christian's grip on her was tight. Maybe the reason why that was, is because she was dying and he really didn't want to lose this precious person.  
  
"You've got to go on Christian", she said softly and gently.  
  
"But I can't go on with out you", Christian cried.  
  
"You have so much to…give." She gasped for more air. The pain was rising in her chest, and she wasn't getting any air to her lungs. Her body felt so cold, and her bones were getting stiff as Christian rocked her back and forth like a crying baby.  
  
"But I can't go on without you", Christian cried. Christian tasted his tears, drops of sorrow and anguish. He was sure that he had cried so much that a puddle of tears was growing bigger at his side. None of that mattered, all that mattered was Satine. Satine was his love, and only love.  
  
"Tell a story Christian", Satine said.  
  
"No", Christian pleaded with her. He didn't want her to die, to leave this cold place that they called earth.  
  
"Yes. Promise me. Promise me. Yes." Satine could feel her body slowly shutting down. She was getting cold and her eyes were rolling back into her heard. Things around her were getting blurry, and the pain in her chest was still excruciating. With the last of her strength she said to Christian.  
  
  
  
"I'll always…be with…you." Christian pulled her close, embracing her cold body. He rocked her back and forth until he realized that Satine was gone. He cried out for her and tears feel from his eyes like rain.  
  
Everyone around him and Satine's lifeless body, looked down in sadness with tears in their eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She got terribly sick after she gave birth to baby Christian. Christian she loved you, and she would want you and baby Christian to be happy." Marie looked at Christian and the beautiful baby boy that smiled back at her with Satine's gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"Thank you Marie. I don't know how else to thank you, but many thanks to you for helping Satine, when I couldn't." Christian held his child lovingly in his arms, smiling sweetly to him.  
  
"When will you be leaving for London", Marie asked Christian politely.  
  
"Christian and I will go see his mother once more at her grave, and then we'll leave for London on the 1:00pm train." Christian had it all planed out to go back home and raise his child in the ways of a writer. He wanted the best for baby Christian, and after all that's what Satine would've wanted for him.  
  
"Well then Christian you'll always be welcome here, and please come visit us sometime." Marie looked back at the baby, half speaking to Christian, and half speaking to the baby. She noticed that the baby had red hair just like his mother and he had Christians chin. She held back the tears of sorrow but yet happiness.  
  
"Yes Marie, we will be back in about a year to visit. Thank you for all you have done. Well then good bye Marie, and good luck." With that Christian left for the only place were he could see his love once more. The graveyard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Christian read her gravestone.  
  
Here Lies the Beautiful and Loved Satine  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."  
  
With love Christian and Baby Christian.  
  
Christian had been visiting Satine for about an hour. He had brought a dozen of red roses for her, and he laid down the silky flowers on her grave for her. He told her how much he missed her and how the baby was doing. He held baby Christian in his arms so that he could see his mother.  
  
Christian told her how every one loved her in the play and that she was a real actress.  
  
When he looked down in at his pocket watch, he noticed that it was 12:30pm. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to miss the train.  
  
"Satine, Christian and I have to go now, but we will be back." Christian had tears in his eyes; the tears glistened in the sunlight. They left trails of sorrow down his face as they fell to the ground.  
  
"We love you Satine." Christian looked up at the baby blue sky, and watched a fluffy white cloud go by. He suddenly felt the wind starting to blow up against him, making him feel released and loved.  
  
He lifted his chin to catch more of the breath taking feeling. He was engulfed in a world that no one else could even get near. Love would always be the key to the feeling that was being given to him at the moment.  
  
And as suddenly as it came it slowly faded away. Christian smiled and looked at Satine's grave and he said lovingly, "Come what may."  
  
1 THE END 


End file.
